Adventures at Overwatch High
by AgentArizona451
Summary: Explore the life of Overwatch characters in college. Some characters are teachers others are students. A couple of OC's included. High-school AU! Hope you enjoy.
1. Welcome to Overwatch High

**Hey everyone, it's been a while since I wrote a story. This one came to me while thining about the best way to make something out of Overwatch. I love the game so much and I believe it's time for me to write my first AU (Alternate Universe). Well I hope you guys like the story and if you don't like the ships. Get over it, I ship them, you may not, It's ok. Well thank you for reading!**

Jamison Fawkes had an "explosive" personality. On his first day of Middle school he had shown up with his hair smoldering with a small fire. Now he is trying to get into a certain High-school. Overwatch High. He was hoping they wouldn't look too deep into his file. Otherwise they would find out about his misconducts. Thievery, Grand Theft Auto, blowing up half his high school.

Mei-Ling Zhou was a perfect student. A+'s across the board. Never did anything wrong and has already been accepted into Overwatch High. She didn't have to worry about the language barrier since there was someone at the school who knew every language. Principal Reinhardt, the one in charge of the school.

* * *

"Hmm" Reinhardt Wilhelm pondered. He was contemplating whether to let Jamison Fawkes into the school. He was all for it until his Vice-Principal Amélie thought against it. "I think it would be fun!" He had told her. "I'm not concerned whether it will be fun or not. What I am concerned about is the safety of our students and teachers." With that she had walked into her office. Reinhardt had already accepted the other student, Mei-Ling Zhou, Perfect student. Jamison on the other hand was a tough choice. "Oh what's the worse that can happen" He said as he stamped accepted on the transcripts.

Amélie was shaking her head in the office as she saw her boss accept the criminals transcripts. "I'm going to have to increase security." She sighed. She decided to look at the screen to see which student is needed in the office. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. "Stouthardt Wilhelm. What did you do?" She thought. She turns on the speaker. "Will Stouthardt Wilhelm come to the Principal's office please."

* * *

Stouthardt arrived at the office with a worried look on his face. "Stouthardt...Get in here!" He heard his father shout. Stouthardt walked in with his head down and took a seat. "Now are you going to tell me why you are in here, or will I have to read it off myself." His father asked. "The football team and I stole Talon High's mascot." Stouthardt told his father. "You stole their hawk?" Reinhardt couldn't believe it. His son was a star student. If anything he had expected Freddie to do something this stupid.

"I'm sorry dad. Please don't tell Fareeha" He begged. "Stout I can't hide this. You are going to be suspended for 3 days." Reinhardt told his son. "Dad please no! What about football?" Stout worried. "You are cut from the team this year. Now you are only a Freshman so you have 3 years to work it out." He said. "Okay...so do I wait here or go wait with Ana." Stout asked.

"Actually I'll be taking you home real quick." With that they had left the school.

* * *

"So you're finally showing me the school only a week before I start." John Rutledge had said to his father Mako. "Well I thought it would be nice, plus we have to get your brother since I'm still working on his car." Mako had responded. "Yeah Yeah." John responded.

After touring the school Mako and John found Pete working on his truck. "Oi Pete, stop working on that damn truck and let's go, I got an interview tonight!" John yelled at his older brother. "Alright alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." Pete took his head out from under the hood and shut it. Mako hops on his bike and Pete gets in the side car. "Look who's the side car sally now." John teased his older brother.

* * *

"Come on Michael! You can run faster than that!" Jack yelled at his son as he ran laps on the track. "Come on Coach Morrison, you know he can't run as fast as me!" Lena Oxton, fastest person at Overwatch University, calls herself T. Racer, or Tracer, because no one can trace her movements. "You have a point….Mike! Come back!" Morrison yelled at his son. Michael returned back to his teammate and his coach/dad.

"I...am...so..tired..." Mike said. "Go on home, practice is over. Sorry for overworking you son." Mike pants through words. "It's..all..good..dad. I'm just gonna go home, is mom still here?" Jack pulled out his phone and texted his wife. "Yep, she knows you're on your way. I'll be home in about an hour, please help your mother with dinner." He asked. "I promise I will dad." Michael headed to the front office to meet his mother, Angela Morrison, the school nurse and health teacher.

* * *

Mondatta Zen was meeting with his final student for the day. He could tell his son was getting antsy to get home. "I have 1 more student and we can leave Samuel." He told his son. "Dad I told you to just call me Sam." Samuel told his father. "You are my son and I will call you by the name your mother and I gave you." Mondatta spoke calmly.

"Fair enough, so who is the last student?" Sam asked. "His name is Jamison Fawkes." His father spoke calmly as per usual. " _The_ Jamison Fawkes? The guy that has a longer criminal record than half of the world?" Samuel asked clearly shocked. "Indeed it is son." Jamison walked into the office at that moment. "I am here to create my schedule."

* * *

"Are you allowed to hang out in here for the rest of the class?" Jesse asked. "Nah, my dad said no." Cole Reyes, son of Gabriel Reyes, the Spanish teacher. "Cole. You should head to your next class before you are late." Gabriel told his son. "Alright, alright. Want me to come back here or try to find a ride home?" Cole asked while glancing at Jesse. He sent him back a sly smirk. "Try to get a ride, and if you are not home by the time I am, I will ream your ass." His father retorted. "I know, I know."

"I'll give him a ride Mr. Reyes." Jesse told his teacher. "You are the problem child here." Gabe chuckled. "You always tell me that, but I am passing!" Jesse laughed. "Anyways, I'm headed off to Welding, see you at home dad" Cole told his father. "I'll see you at home Cole."

* * *

Olivia Winston, daughter to the largest teacher at Overwatch High. Her father Lyle Winston, the science teacher, major in Zoology, specifically gorillas. "Hey dad, when are we heading home?" She asked. "Why so curious? I know you love doing these experiments with your old man." He retorted. "Yea you're right. So any new schedule changes into your class?" Olivia asked her father.

"Genji Shimada, Fareeha Amari, Jacob Lagraff, Mia Vaswani." Her father informed. "Oh I love Mia, you remember her right, my math teacher's daughter." She said with a smile. "Well I can't wait to see them all next year. Oh! I remembered another student. Her name is Mei-Ling Zhou, she is a brilliant student and I hear she wants to major in science." He said gleefully. Out of nowhere the experiment exploded with color everywhere with both Olivia and Lyle laughing.

* * *

Satya Vaswani. Everyone's math teacher, mainly focusing on angles and parabolas. Her daughter Mia, a new student. She will be starting next semester along with a whole bunch of new kids. Nick Orisa, son of Emimly Orisa, the drama teacher. Santiago Malone, a transfer student coming straight from a prestigious middle school. Freddie Wilhelm, Stouthardt's little brother. The child of Reinhardt and Ana.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I know I may ship characters others don't but I like it. This will be a long story and I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS ONE I PROMISE. Every Overwatch character will appear throughout the story. I think in total there are about 36 different characters. It will be difficult for me and chapters may come slowly but bear with me.**


	2. Family Matters

**Hey everyone I know I took a long time with this update but I didn't know what to focus on first so I decided to focus on the Wilhelm family (Reinhardt) So I do hope you enjoy it and I will see you at the ending A/N.**

"So I heard you were suspended Stouthardt." Fareeha said to her elder step-brother. "Shut it Fareeha. I'm not the one who broke their leg while trying to jump off a building." Stout replied. "Will you two stop your bickering already!" Ana yelled from the kitchen. "Sorry mom" They both replied. "It's all right, dinner is almost ready and your father will be home soon so get washed up."

The two of them went to the restroom to wash their hands as the door opened revealing what looked like a smaller Reinhardt. "I'm home!" Freddie announced loud and clear. "Hurry up and get washed up!" Ana yelled at her son. "Alright, alright." Freddy went into the bathroom. Ana finished setting everything up as Reinhardt arrived home.

\

Mako was currently organizing a room for an exchange student when Pete walked in. "What is this for dad?" He asked with his head to the side. "This is for an exchange student that is going to live with us, he is from Australia just like us. So I decided to volunteer to take him in." Mako told his son. A door bell ringing can be heard from within the house. "Well looks like he is here!" Pete shouted.

Jamison was nervous. Like _**really**_ nervous. Usually he doesn't get so worked up but moving in with a family that has no idea about what he has done would stir someone up. The door opened to reveal a kid around his age. "Who are you?" The kid asked. "My name is Jamison Fawkes. I was told this is going to be where I live." He told the kid. "Alright Jamison, my name is John, John Rutledge. My dad should have finished your room." The kid, er, John told him.

"DAD! HE'S HERE!" John shouted up the stairs of the large house. Fawkes observed what he could of the interior. Nice living room with the kitchen right behind it with stairs intersecting the hallway leading to the living room. A large man with white hair pulled into a pony tail came down the stairs. "You Jamison" He asked in a deep, gruff voice. "Y-yes." He replied. "Welcome to our home!"

* * *

Mei was searching for her new home's address. She is supposed to stay with the Morrison's. Mei arrived at a stereotypical family house. The sound of someone yelling and running coming from the back peaked her interest. As she went around the back she saw a boy around her age. "Umm hello?" she asked. The boy stopped and looked at her. "Who are you?" he asked. "Mei Ling Zhou. I am an exchange student, I am supposed to live here." She told him. "Let me get my dad." The boy went inside and an older looking version of him came out. "I am Mr. Morrison, and yes you have the right place. Why don't you come inside?" He asked her.

"Gladly." Mei followed Jack into their house. She saw a woman with golden hair and a boy with hair like his mothers. "This is my wife Angela and our son Michael." He pointed them out. "Welcome to our home Mei" Angela told her. "Thank you." Mei responded. Michael just waved as he went to his room.

* * *

"Let's try that again." Nick Orisa said. Auditions for _The Vice Quadrant,_ the first play of the school year. Nick Orisa, a junior as well as the drama club president. "Thank you, we'll contact you." He told everyone. "Everything going ok Nicky?" His mother, Isabelle Orisa, asked him. "Yea, I just don't know how to break it to them, most of the parts are extras with only about 16 parts are important." He told her. "If you want I can tell them." Isabelle told him. "No mom I have to be the one, I'm the president." He got up to leave but before he could leave his mother put an arm on his shoulder.

"I understand it can be hard, but you can do it. Just think hard about it." She said with a smile. "Thanks mom." Out of no where the doors opened and a girl with short spiky hair came in. "Is it too late for auditions love?" She asked. "No, not yet Lena. By the way how are you?" Nick asked with a small blush. "I've been good, I'm the first sophomore Varsity Track Captain at Overwatch High" She said with glee.

"Hey umm Lena?" Nick asked nervously. "What's up Nick?" She responded curiously. "I was wondering if you aren't doing anything later tonight, that maybe we could get something to eat, since its a Friday." He asked all jittery. "Sure! Sounds fun!" Lena told him. 'Yes!' He thought to himself. "So what part are you auditioning for?" Nick asked her. "I was planning on auditioning for the part of Wendy." Lena got on stage and began acting out her part. Nick had to try not to get off focus while watching. Once she was finished he smiled. "That was brilliant Lena!"

"Thanks Nick! So did I get the part?" Oxton asked with great enthusiasm. "I believe so. Think you can do it, well with your schedule and all." She smiled at him and said, "Well I already talked to Coach Morrison. Anyways you ready for our date?" Nick shook his head and the two left. Isabelle watched her son leave with her. "Lena Oxton, not bad Nicky. Not bad"

 **Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, and follows/favs. I know that this chapter was long overdue so sorry about that. I know Tracer is Gay, Lesbian, whatever you want to call it, but I would rather pair her with an OC. Now do not take this as any way that I discriminate against LGBT community or whatever offends you. Anyways thanks again and I gladly appreciate constructive criticism and I am in need of a co author if anyone is interested. THANK YOU!**


End file.
